When All Else Fails, Turn Around and Get Revenge
by TheForeveryoungOkie Kaekoa
Summary: Alex has been living with the Pleasures for a year after his last mission.(Scorpia Rising) Now, after a fire starts in his house, one he barely survived, he finds friends with the BAU as they investigate a series of murders. Murders that just so happened to kill his guardians and surrogate sister. What happens when MI6 come into the picture though. ADOPTED BY ME
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy! Please Review my beamish buddies. O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! (Dang, I have the poem _Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll_ stuck in my head now. *facepalm* Oh well! I'm pretty sure that's what put me in the mood to write!)

Oh, and for those of you who don't know what parkour is, surf the web, cause that's what it's for. To find definitions for different sports. Just type in parkour, and Tadaa! you get thousands of results.

* * *

><p>The flames spread quickly through the small ranch styled home. Police sirens, ambulances, and fire trucks could be heard wailing in the distance. A lone figure was inside, on the second floor, wearing the floorboard out pacing, desperately trying to think of a way out. The door blocked by the flames licking at the dry wood. Smoke was seeping through the floorboards and cracks in the door. Abruptly, he stopped pacing suddenly, one thought racing through his mind.<p>

_The window_

Quickly, he reached the window and opened it. Surveying his surroundings for anything to climb onto or grab, he saw the ledge outside his window and the neighbor's windowsill a few feet away. He did his best to not look down, knowing if he did then he would just jumble his nerves more.

He didn't have much time to think about what he was doing. He was suddenly reminded about the one time when he had jumped from a bank window, a lot higher than this one, and nearly missed his destination, but had gotten a stroke of luck at the last second. This time though, there would be no luck. He either reached it, or he didn't, and if he didn't then he would die.

He pushed that thought out of his mind for now, there was no time to think. The floorboard would collapse any minute now. If the fire department arrived within the next ten minutes, the house might not collapse completely.

He once again shook those thoughts out of his head. He had to do it now, before the floorboards caved in.

_But what if I miss_.

He hesitated, but then he heard a loud "**_Crack!"_**, and his decision was made.

It was either stay here and die, or jump and have a chance at living.

He climbed onto the ledge and after a moment's pause, jumped. He was suspended in the air, free-falling, and for a second a horrible thought came to mind.

_I missed. After all the stunts that I had done in the past, I mess up on one of the most simple parkour jumps there are!_

Then he felt his fingers close around something. He just barely gripped onto the ledge, anymore to the right or lower and he would have fallen. Below him, he heard shouting. He could guess that they were pointing at him also from what he could hear. Things like "Look!" And "He made it!".

Well, he had made it, now how to get down... He looked around and noticed nothing of use around him, so he made the mistake of looking down. He froze in fear. The drop was still steep, only shortened by about a foot compared to his window. His fingers were starting to lose their grip on the ledge and he was slipping.

"Hey, kid!" a voice yelled out clearly through the loud exclamations and shouting of the neighbors and policemen, "Don't Let go yet, we almost got you!"

He thought for a second before looking around again. There were two firemen riding a lift up to him. Right before they reached him, his hand slipped. Luckily, he still had his other hand gripping the ledge tightly, so tightly his knuckles were white.

The lift came to a stop about a foot away. One of them reached out, grabbed his waist and pulled him inside the lift as the other one stood and watched, ready to bring them back down. As they safely stood on the platform, he lowered the lift and they stepped out of it.

"You alright kid?"

_Kid! Idiot, I've probably seen more than most dang __**kids**__in this country._

He calmed himself down and silently fumed as he replied.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up."

"OK, were going to have them check you over just in case," replied the man that lifted him, pointing at an ambulance parked on the street. When they reached it he noticed that his clothing was singed from the fire, and his right hand was pretty scratched. Other than that he was just fine, he could just ask go shopping after he finds Sabina and her parents. Speaking of his parents, did they make it out.

"Where are my guardians?" he voiced his question to the man that was wrapping his hand in a light gauze.

"Um… look kid, their checking the building out right now, they'll let you know when they find out. I'll be back in a bit, 'kay?" he questioned when he finished patching up his hand

"Okay," he replied with a shaky breath, a voice in his head was saying they didn't make it, yet the naive one saying they somehow did, that they were his guardians, his surrogate parents, and were immune to death. They couldn't die, they just couldn't.

He felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes. No! He wouldn't cry, he hadn't cried since his uncle had died. When Edward had crashed the car coming home from a business trip he had survived. If he could survive that then they could get out of the fire, along with Sabina's mom. Then a thought came to him, what if they didn't survive. He felt guilty remembering himself telling Edward that he hated him, that he was the worst guardian in the world. He thought back to the conversation they had.

He remembered every word he said, and he regretted them now. Then he noticed what looked like a police officer walking toward him. As he got closer, he saw he was wearing a FBI vest. Why would the FBI be here? Then a thought occurred to him. What started the fire? Or if it was this serious enough for the FBI to be here, who?

"Hello, I am Special Agent Derrick Morgan from the FBI. Call me Morgan" The man told him, showing his badge to him and holding out his hand.

"I'm Alexander J. Rider, the kid that jumped from a two story window. Call me Alex." He replied cheekily, shaking the man's hand firmly, and earning a small smile for his joke. The agent seemed nice enough, his smile genuine but a little sad. He fell silent at the possible reasons.

"I was wondering if you could talk?" he asked

"I'm pretty sure that I can speak, matter of fact, I believe I am right now." He replied sarcastically, using sarcasm to try to liven up the mood a bit. Sadly, it didn't seem to be working very well. Nonetheless, he followed him. The agent led him over to the sidewalk across the street and they sat on the curb in an uncomfortable silence. After a minute or two Morgan sighed and got straight to the point.

"We found that the fire was started with matches, both the front and back doors boarded up from the outside. Everyone else was sniped approximately an hour before the fire started. The fire was probably meant to destroy any possible evidence. You have my condolences." He said sincerely and paused for another few moments for him to take it all in.

"I agreed to take you in for a little bit while we work on the case. Since this was an attempt caused by an unknown source, we have to have you protected, and seeing as you're a minor you need a temporary guardian." He paused letting him absorb the information so far.

"To be honest Alex, I like you. You have a great since of sarcasm. You have a load of confidence too, and by that little stunt of yours, you're brave. I think that you're going to have a great future ahead of you."

"Thanks." He said quietly taking a shaky breath. He was still trying to comprehend what had happened to his adoptive parents and surrogate sister. Why would somebody want to kill them, to get back at him for his work, or for Edward's work?

"I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." He said with an encouraging smile.

"No, I don't mind."

"Okay, well to start out, do you know what your guardian's jobs were?"

"Edward was a journalist, he made some pretty powerful enemies because he refused to write anything but the truth. I don't think Mrs. Pleasure worked at all." He replied shortly. Morgan took to note that Alex called Edward by his first name, but not Mrs. Pleasure. It was obvious that he and Edward had a stronger relationship.

"Okay, then can you tell me if there were any visitors, or suspicious people that came over?"

"Um, the only weird person that ever visited was Austin. Now that I think about he was the only one who came over to our place."

"Can you tell me who Tom is?"

"Oh sorry, just a friend from school," He said nonchalantly.

"Okay, nothing suspicious ever happen 'round here? Any people you think looked a bit out of place?" he asked.

"No."

"Did you see anybody outside before the fire?"

"No."

"Okay then, do you have any other family that we could contact?"

"Sorry, no, otherwise I wouldn't have a guardian that wasn't related to me." He said, shrugging his shoulders. He was the only heir left to his bloodline. His thoughts trailed back to his father, then lead up to Scorpia. What if they had been the ones to do this? What if they went after him now? Would he run or hide? Or would he fight? He looked back up as Morgan began to speak again.

"One last question, if the rest of your family was sniped, then why hadn't you been also."

He watched as the kid squirmed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I wasn't home then."

"And why not?" He replied back, frowning as the boy in front of him shifted nervously from foot to foot. He looked a little sheepish as he looked back up at him.

"Well, you see…" He paused, shifting again from foot to foot before continuing.

"I, well, I snuck out earlier that day, to, uhh, meet a girl…"

Morgan had to use all of his self-control to keep from bursting out laughing then and there. The kid's love life had saved his life.

"Okay, well let's go to headquarters, I still have to work and have to act as your personal bodyguard. Do I need to protect you from the girls around you also?" Morgan joked lightly, steering him by the shoulder towards a car that was parked across the road from the scene. He saw a few people walking by, mostly neighbors and some people that he hadn't seen more than once or twice. His thoughts drifted back to the agent taking him in.

He liked Morgan. He didn't call him a kid(at least not to his face), or treat him like one. He acted calm and collected around him. Not nervous or fidgety. He was confident. He acted nice around everybody, but when things got severe, he could tell that he would get serious.

* * *

><p>Constructive Criticism is Welcome!<p>

Message me, if you have any suggestions, please review.

This is my first try at writing a crossover, so please keep any flames smothered at least a bit.(Cheesy Pun Intended :P )

**Okay, guys I am sorry if I messed up any names or anything. Just give me a heads up if I have a random name in there.**

**I am using my old fanfic that ****_was_**** a failure(pay attention to the WAS people, cause that's about to change), and trying to renew it with a new light. (I think I got that right. Gosh, I feel like Ziva from NCIS right now, if you know what I mean.)**


	2. Chapter 2

When he saw the car he couldn't help but let out a low appreciative whistle. It was a Dodge Viper, year 2010. The car had a newer looking red paint job with two dazzling white stripes going straight down the middle.

"A beauty, isn't she?" The agent asked.

"A dream," he replied, eyes full of passion for the car.

As he got into the passenger seat he had a nagging feeling in the back of his head, something wasn't right. He strained his ears for any irregular sounds as the engine, and was rewarded by a faint tick from near the engine. His eyes widened with realization, there was a bomb planted in the car. The more he listened to it, the more distinguishable it became. He had to get out of the car. The ticking had started to get faster and he knew he had about a minute or two before it exploded. So he decided to go for the simple way of explaining.

Before Agent Morgan had time to start the engine he yelled, "THERE'S A BOMB IN THE CAR!"

Apparently he had startled the agent enough to understand what he had said. They flung opened the doors, and dived out of the vehicle, throwing themselves to the ground with hands over their heads. A few seconds later, they heard a loud explosion from behind them. He felt a sharp sting in his right arm, and briefly figured that the glass had cut him. He tried to make a move to get up but cried out as pain shot through his ankle and up his leg. After a few seconds of the pain in his ankle he fell unconscious.

Morgan slowly lifted himself off of the ground, dusting his clothing off and coughing lightly from the fumes. He turned to see the car blown to bits, and Alex lying on the ground, unmoving. He could see bits of glass in his arm, but his ankle was bloody, and looked to have a medium sized piece of metal in it. It was probably broken, but it still looked to be fixable. Quickly, he called for some paramedics and followed them after they slid him onto a stretcher and headed to the ambulance. Taking a quick look back at the car, which by now was crawling with people, it looked terrible.

There wasn't much left of it. The doors had broken off completely, the hood had been blown upward and was almost entirely shredded, the tires had been blown to charred bits, and the engine had exploded. All of the windows had been broken. The fire department had hosed it down but the whole car was still smoking. Basically, the car just looked like shit. No, correction, It was a charred piece of shit.

"Great", he mumbled to himself, and adding as an afterthought "hope my insurance would cover exploding cars."

As he followed his charge into the ambulance he thought, got a reason to get out of my paperwork now at least. He allowed himself a small smirk until he heard Hotch yell out. "I still want you to finish you're paperwork when you come back Morgan."

"How could you still joke when I was nearly blown to bits." He called back.

"When I'm not joking" Agent Hotchner deadpanned.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>When he awoke the first time, his first thought was, <em>"Damn, my head hurts." <em>He felt as if he had been run over by an elephant. His whole lower leg felt numb, so he guessed he was in a hospital. Slowly, he peeled his eyes open, squinting to adjust to the light. Gradually, he was able to peel them completely apart, and blinked owlishly into the light.

He quickly scanned the room, noting the possible entrances and exits, or escape routes. Just in case he was attacked and needed a quick way out. That was what his dad had taught him.

He heard a low chuckle behind him and jumped out of the hospital bed, spinning 360 degrees and dropped into a fighting stance, and immediately regretted it as his body buckled underneath him and cried out as he painfully hit the floor. Just as he fell he caught sight of the familiar green eyes. He heard the agent scramble up, and call for help just before he blissfully fell into unconsciousness.

When Morgan saw how Alex adopted a perfect fighting stance when he heard him chuckle from behind him, he couldn't help but wonder just who he was taking in. He decided he would ask about it later, and called for help as his charge lost consciousness.

He couldn't help but think what he had just gotten himself into, offering to be a temporary guardian to a teenager. He had no clue what he would do if his charge got into trouble, or if he was in his rebellious stage. But he knew he would find out when they were in a regular routine, or somewhat of one. Everybody knew that routines get people killed, especially federal agents. He hoped that the kid wouldn't be too much trouble for him. He would ask the kid some more questions when he was well enough leave the hospital tomorrow. He didn't want to call it home, because he knew his ward probably wouldn't think about it as his home. Should he see if Alex wanted to see a shrink? He should probably discuss that with him when they get to the house.

The second time he awoke went a little bit better than before, at least it did for him. When he opened his eyes and saw Morgan sitting on the foot of his bed, reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee, a wolfish smile crept onto his face. He was going to get his payback for scaring him. _Revenge is best served sweet. _He quickly pretended to fall back asleep when he looked over to him and waited a few minutes.

Silently, he slithered out of his bed and onto the floor against the back wall, his fingers gripping the remote that adjusted the bed and when completely down, IV still stuck in his arm, he pressed on the up button for his feet. The sight was comical.

Morgan didn't notice what had happened for the first few seconds until he tilted backwards a little too much. His arms flew upwards to balance himself, and he dropped everything he was holding. The newspaper fell onto the floor, and the scolding hot coffee spilled on his lap, burning his legs and chest. When the coffee spilled, his hands flew down, and he toppled off the hospital bed, landing on the newspaper.

As Alex watched this, he couldn't help but laugh. The sight was hilarious. He had only expected him to spill his coffee in a rush to fix the bed. He had even halfway suspected nothing to happen at all. Like he had said earlier, _Revenge is best served sweet, like coffee._

He stopped laughing when he saw the angry agent advancing on him. Oh no, this didn't look too good for him. He had just made an FBI agent, which happened to be his temporary guardian, angry. He was so dead.

* * *

><p>Okay guys, I'm hoping to get a bit more reviews at least. Now that I have this chapter up, the next one is going to take longer because I will be working on Power Point and Trouble Maker. Also, in the last chapter, I accidentally had a random person named Austin, who just so happened to be a character in the old version. I will change that sometime later, but for now, Cya. Thanks for reading! <strong>ありがとう<strong>**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! Sorry about the wait, but I am currently stuck in a writer's block. I can't think of anything to do about it, and I only started this because I was stuck with my other stories too. So, If you would, I would love to see some ideas for what could happen next. I decided to post what I have so far to give you guys a good start. I plan on this story to be run by my fans' creative imaginations. This is just a little um... prompt for you guys I guess, YOU choose what comes next.**

**So please, USE YOUR IMAGINATION!****_I look forward to your comments or messages!_**

* * *

><p>Alex stared, wide eyed, as Morgan angrily walked towards him. Morgan made a grab for his arm, but Alex ducked the oncoming hand and made a rush for the door. Sadly, as he ducked under the arm reaching for him, the other arm reached around and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Alex struggled as the grip changed from his collar to his arm. He gulped, and suddenly his ankle gave a sharp bolt of pain.<p>

At the exact moment he cried out, the door opened. Before he could topple to the ground, Morgan lifted him up by his arm and helped him onto the hospital bed.

"What the hell were you doing to that kid, Morgan!?"

Morgan whirled around, "He pulled a damn prank on me Rossi!"

Rossi sighed, "The kid is injured Morgan, you can talk to him about it later."

"Fine then, you can watch him until he's healed." As he said those words, he stormed out of the room. He headed towards the bathroom to clean up the coffee, or at least as much of it as he could.

Rossi sighed once again before turning back to Alex. He was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, gazing down at his hands. "What the hell did you do, kid?"

Agent Rossi really hadn't expected a reply, so it didn't surprise him when the kid just sat there and continued to stare at his hands. The adult sighed again, and stood up. He patted the boy on the shoulder before leaving the room. He needed to talk with his agent.

He was however, surprised to see his agent leaning against the wall in front of the door, his arms folded and his eyes closed. It took him a second to take in the sight before he called out the agent's name. Morgan's head snapped up, eyes wide in surprise, before he angrily looked away.

"Why do you think he did that?" Morgan asked simply. They both knew what he meant. Why did Alex just pull a prank on him?

"He just lost what little family he's had. He's most likely scared and using jokes and sarcasm to try and cover it up. He doesn't know what to do; he doesn't have any more relatives. The kid is probably scared out of his mind."

"Alex." Morgan said, still looking away.

Rossi looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Morgan slowly looked up, "His name is Alex, you called him "the kid"; he has a name you know..."

The elder agent nodded. He could tell that Morgan was starting to understand now. "Why don't you go in there and talk to him." The younger agent nodded, and walked up to the door, knocking twice before entering. He took a long look at the sight before him before calling out to the other BAU agent.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N. WELL HELLO THERE. As you have probably already guessed, I'm the chick who adopted this story! Whoa! I really hope you guys like what I intend to do with this story, and as this is my first time writing on this site, I'd appreciate it if you were easy on me:). My name is Anna, and if you have any questions or concerns, feel free to comment! ALSO A BIT OF A WARNING. Alex is a little emotional in this chapter, though i promise he'll be back to his sarcastic self in no time! :D Anywaaaaaay ON WITH THE STORY**  
><strong>Disclaimer; I was like seven when the first book came out. Now do you think I am the creator of Alex Rider?<strong>

* * *

><p>Alex sits on the bed, legs pulled up close to his chest as he tries to contain the emotions trying to overpower him.<br>He had suffered worse, right? After all, he had seen people die. He had been yelled at before! He had been kidnapped before for Christ's sake, yet NOW is the time when he feels like breaking down? Just because somebody is angry with him? How pathetic is he. A realization strikes him, and he feels even more pathetic.  
>He's breaking down because he's afraid Morgan will now change his mind about being his guardian. That he'll leave him just like everyone else had.<br>"Alex, I'm sorry I got so mad."  
>Alex isn't surprised when he hears Morgan speak, the words themselves are what surprises him.<br>"You're going to leave me now right? Its ok I guess, everyone else already has..."  
>Alex mutters as he stares at the sheets of the hospital bed, not bothering to turn around to see the older male.<br>"Look, you still need somebody to look after you, and even if its not permanent, I intend to be that somebody for as long as I can be."  
>Alex takes a deep calming breath before letting a sarcastic remark pass his almost hesitant lips.<br>"How romantic. I suppose when I turn around you'll have roses in hopes that this relationship is passed its little speed bump?"  
>Before the man can reply, Alex turns over, with a cheeky grin that doesn't quite reach his eyes.<br>"Don't worry, I'll take you back."  
>Morgan looks like he is about to protest, a slight bit of annoyance and anger returning. But for some reason the elder stops himself, before chuckling quietly.<br>"Glad we're over that little tiff."

* * *

><p><strong>Its SO short but I got way distracted and sorry, I know I'm not the best author but I try...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"So, I have some food at my place, not sure what you wanted so I just grabbed some stuff from the store, if you don't like any of it we can go out to eat..."  
>Morgan says helpfully, not taking his eyes off the road as he drives whilst talking to his temporary charge.<br>"Where do you live?"  
>Alex asks quietly as he stares out the window, watching the passing scenery with a glazed expression. He only asks the question out of mild curiosity, while the rest of his attention is focused on not falling asleep.<br>"Just outside of town. It's not my permanent residence, but its where I sometimes go to relax, it also works as sort of a safe house. Completely secure. I'll warn you though, my team will be coming through a bit while working on this case, trying to figure out who did this. We'll probably have to intervi-"  
>Morgan cuts himself off as he glances at the younger male, noticing how his head leans against the window, how is eyes have slid shut. He feels a twinge OF guilt and sympathy for the teenager. He was obviously exhausted, if the bags underneath his eyes have anything to say about it. He had had to stay in the hospital for three more days, which had been when Morgan discovered the nightmares.<br>It had been a normal night, as normal as a night could get in a hospital that is, when Morgan had heard the boy stirring. He had assumed, at first, that the boy was simply waking, perhaps from the pain in his ankle or arm. Soon though, that theory was proven wrong as the boy bega shifting in the bed and mumbling incoherently under his breath. Then he had cried out and begun struggling against invisible hands, and unknown enemy attacking the child in his own dreams. It had taken Morgan over five minutes to wake him up, and even longer to calm him down. He had attempted to get Alex to talk about the nightmare, but he hadn't gotten so much as a peep from the boy regarding the matter. Perhaps he would be able to put together the puzzle that was Alex Rider over time.  
>Three hours later~~~<br>Alex sits up quickly, a silent scream at his lips as he visibly trembles. A voice had pulled him out of the nightmare he had been trapped in.  
>"M-Morgan?"<br>Alex asks quietly, shame only growing as his voice cracks. He feels vulnerable in this new room, and immediately searches it, eyes roaming over every nook and cranny, looking for escapes, threats, anything really.  
>"Yeah Al, its me. You okay? I can give you those sleeping pills the doctor prescribed you... We're at my house, and the area is covered with cops. You're safe here. Do you want me to get you anything?"<br>Alex finally manages to get his breathing under control, once he does, he takes one deep breath before looking Morgan in the eyes and asking.  
>"Can I make a call to a friend from back home?"<p>

A/N - Can you guys guess who he wants to call? Review! Tell me how you like my style of writing for this story? Hope its not to much of a change for y'all, and even if it is, I hope its a good change. :) -TheOkie


End file.
